The Chronicles of New Vale
by Revenial
Summary: With peace now upon Weyard what are our heroes to do but get on with their lives, a series of shorts of what happens after the second game has finished. Multiple pairings and more to come. I hope you will enjoy it feel free to shoot me a message or leave a review, constructive criticism always welcome.


The Chronicles of New Vale

Series: Golden Sun, the World United

Book one: The Chronicles of New Vale

Chapter one: of Isaac and Jenna

After many years absence I am going over some of my old stuff and not so much rewriting it but merely neatening it up. Lazy I know, but I don't want to part with the original basis of what I had in these stories. I am using this as a starting point to get back into writing and to flex some creative muscles.

Disclaimer (if u can call it that): I do not own in any way shape or form the characters of Golden Sun or Golden Sun: The Lost Age. (Although I may make up new stuff, which will be my ideas and property.)

* * *

It was a drowsy summer's day in New Vale which was nearing completion of its residential, but there was still a lot to do. The people of Vault had been so kind to the refugees of Vale, taking them in as their own. The heroes Isaac, Garet, Mia, Felix, Jenna, and Peris, had all chosen have their houses built last, Ivan and Sheba still had theirs to finish too but it was habitable, they were going to stay together, but that's another story. Only Jenna's and Isaac's were left to construct, the foundations of the former only recently being laid. Although they had the choice of staying in their friend's houses, they both for some reason decided to remain at the inn in Vault until the completion of their new homes.

It was nearing sundown, and Isaac walked up the grassy hill to find Jenna, sitting where she always would whenever she came up here these past months near to where the build site of her house would be. She looked out over the view of the waterfall where it started all those years ago. The memories of which running through her mind. All things considered, she and everyone else were incredibly lucky, not only has the survived against many perilous dangers of which the odds were stacked heavily against them, but all their family had come back safe to the home, or as near as could be.

The sun was shining a dark red as it went down, the light reflecting off her hair. The sky was pink and the clouds, golden. He wandered over to her silently and sat down. "Haaaa" Isaac sighed relaxing next to his old childhood friend. It had not been so long since he and the gang had met up with the others Felix, Peris, Sheba and his childhood friend and secret love Jenna. Only to discover that he, Garet, Ivan and Mia attempts to stop the ignition of the lighthouses would have lead to the destruction of Weyard. 4 months at best and a lot had changed in that time. Beyond the u-turn in their aims and defeating the doom dragon, Isaac shivered at the memory of that thing. A dragon was one thing, but finding out it was your parents transformed against their will was another.

"You okay?" Jenna asked turning to give Isaac a concerned look.

"Yeah, fine. Just thinking back over all we have been through in the last few months." Isaac looked down and noticed her hand was on the soft grass that was swaying slightly in the evening breeze. An array of memories whirled about his brain at this, all the times he used to hold her hand during the years of her parent's absence, the times he held her when she cried and the brave smiles she would show him when he would cheer her up. Isaac also thought to the affections he held for her that had only grown since her kidnap and how they had almost overflowed when they were reunited. How he had fought to keep them in check until the right time until he was ready to open up. Through all of this though a single train of thought rang out in his mind _"Go on just reach out and hold it like you used to she won't mind go on, go on!"_

Slowly and cautiously he reached for the soft hand that was on the ground beside him. Upon grasping it, he exhaled in relief that he finally had managed such a feat. A smile graced Jenna's lips; she had a plan to cheer the quiet adept up. She could feel he was tense and thought if he still felt for her. Jenna was always aware of his feelings even if he tried to hide it; she felt the same way for him. Isaac had always been there, always cared and she cared for him on the rare occasion the lack of his father cut him she would be the one to hold him. _"Time to be direct, just like him."_ the Mars Adept thought.

Still looking at the sunset, she spoke her mind. "Just like the old days, right Isaac?" At this she promptly leant in and kissed him on his cheek, surprising herself by her forwardness. Isaac, on the other hand, was shocked, he turned to look into Jenna's auburn eyes.

"Wow Jenna, I…what…why?" The shy blond was stumbling on his words, never experiencing this from anyone but his parents.

Jenna laughed "Just a thank you for everything; you know looking after me over the years saving me, and a hint." Now a barrel of nerves Jenna was concerned she was too forward. This thought didn't last long, though.

"Well if we're dropping hints…" Isaac pulled Jenna into a tight embrace. "There's mine," said Isaac. It was Jenna's turn to be in shock, at Isaac doing something so outward and not beating about the bush, or trying to avoid something. Isaac knew full well there was no avoiding love, and like always when he couldn't avoid something, the only way to tackle it was to take it head on.

"Always so direct with hints aren't you Isaac hee, hee." Jenna regained her composure and confidence she lay down in the long grass and nestled her torso against Isaac's chest relaxing into his embrace.

As they stared into each other's eyes, a rakish grin pulled at Issac's features. He suddenly shifted out from behind Jenna, moving so he was above her. Jenna gasped and then giggled at this sudden change of view. "Hey, you can't see the sunset from there!" She said playfully.

"I know but that's okay, there is something far more beautiful in front of me," Isaac responded, and without any hesitation, he leant down cupping her face and kissed her. Swiftly Jenna's hands found their way around Isaac's back and into his hair as she returned the gesture.

Jenna shivered, and although she tried to conceal it, Isaac noticed it. "Here," he said handing her his scarf. "Put this on."

"You never miss things, do you?" Jenna said lovingly.

"To do with you no, I hope I don't" Isaac returned it with equal affection. "Come on lets head home." He extended his hand, and she laced her fingers in his as she rose to her feet aided by a gentle pull from Isaac.

"But…Isaac, they aren't built yet?" She said this with a twinge of sadness.

"Oh, one of them will be soon, until then we have our little room at the inn." He piped up with confidence.

"What do you mean by that?" Jenna was confused, looking back behind her in the direction of the foundation work.

"Well after all we've been through, do you want to live apart for long?" Isaac quizzed the redhead.

Jenna giggled in response blushing slightly. "No. I guess your right there, especially not now."

"Do you think we should speak to your parents and Felix." Isaac winced slightly as the last name rolled out of his mouth.

"Hey don't worry my parents see you as a son anyway and Felix...well if he says anything I will just set his hair on fire." She prickled indignantly.

Isaac sighed. "I guess some things never change."

"Hey, what do you mean by that, do you want to deal with Felix all by yourself?" Jenna pouted brushing her fringe out of her eyes with her free hand.

"Only that I love you." The words flowed out of his mouth like a cure psynergy. Upon realising what he just said he became extremely bashful. Turning to look anywhere but at Jenna, the floor, yes that was a fascinating sight.

Jenna had been silent, partially due to shock at the fact Isaac had just come out with the words and partly because knowing it was one thing, hearing it was an entirely different matter, it sent shivers across her body and set her heart racing. In spite of all this, she looked to the meek Venus adept and giggled. "Well, it's a good thing too!". Isaac looked up at Jenna his nervousness evident in his eyes, Jenna thought it incredibly cute. In a swift but gentle motion, she reached and brought her hand to his cheek and closed the distance between them pressing her nose against his. "Because so do I..." Silence reigned between the two, and despite lasting for only a moment, it felt so much longer to the pair. Isaac laughed and smiled looking into Jenna's russet eyes before she leant in and kissed him, a kiss which he avidly returned pulling her into a tight embrace.

After a few moments, they separated, and Isaac smiled still holding Jenna's hands and whistled. "Talk about making up for lost time."

Jenna giggled raising up on her toes so she could lean her forehead against his. "Mhmm," and this is how their other redheaded friend found them.

Garet caught the two together holding hands. Panting and out of breath, he said "Isaac you house's blueprints are…wait, why are you two holding hands?" Poor Garet was just a little slow on the uptake today.

"How about I show you." With that, she looked at Isaac who nodded and placed a chaste kiss upon his cheek. "There, does that answer your question?" Jenna chirped.

"Whats this?" Garet's jaw dropped. When he regained composure, he started laughing and shouting, "ISAAC AND JENNA ARE IN LOVE! I CALLED IT! IVAN YOU OWE ME 100 GOLD! I KNEW IT WOULDN'T TAKE MORE THAN A MONTH OR TWO!" running back to tell everyone else.

"Well, Jenna, my love shall we go and attempt to break the news to our parents and family before the rest of Weyard finds out first?" Isaac said putting his arm around her.

"Yes, let's go so much for a quiet life, eh?" With that, they went down the hill towards the centre of New Vale. The stars twinkled as flew over the world of Weyard that night. The constellations smiled down upon the world now wrapped in comfortable peace. It was a new start not just for the rest of Weyard but our heroes as well.

* * *

Good evening, after I don't know how many years, I have finally pushed myself to come back to FF and have a look at my old material tinker with it but otherwise leave it as it was. I want to write new stories and add to old, and I want to see just how age and a greater expanse of reading have done for my writing. Needless to say, if you're still here and enjoyed it, I am glad, I've done my job. I hope you will follow some of my other works and this one as I slowly add to them. Feel free to message me and leave constructive feedback or just a wee message to let me know what you thought. It's always welcome.

If you have an idea for a story pm me and we can chat. I am open to ideas and happy to proofread others work.

Yours Revenial.


End file.
